Fine Line
by JessieKitsune
Summary: Hiei is running From Yusuke and Kurama, and he turns to Botan for help, CHAPTER 7 updated!
1. Default Chapter

Fine line 

**Author notes:** hi ya people this is my third fan fiction for Yu Yu Hakusho.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei walked down the alley way his red eyes scanning the dark corners. 

He didn't know where he was but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he got away from Yusuke and Kurama.

Hiei headed the fire escape so he could rest.  He jumped up and landed smoothly on the cold metal.

'Hn.  This will have to do…' Hiei thought as he settled down his back pressed against the cool brick of the old apartment.   Slowly the tired fire demon fell into a dreamless state of sleep.

Mean while 

Kurama walked down his street to his house apparently deep in thought.

'Where could Hiei have gone? We need to get him and quick, or Kuenma would not be happy.  And if Kuenma found out that Hiei got away he would surely kill both Yusuke and myself.' 

"Oh Suichi your back!" a woman called from a house about 20 feet away from Kurama.

"Hello mother!" Kurama yelled running over to her and pecking her cheek.

"Good timing Suichi, dinner is ready." Kurama's "mother" said as he followed her into the kitchen and at the table.

Back to Hiei

"Hey! You boy!" a shout sounded from the other end of the ally.   A man with a police officer uniform on was standing there pointing at the sleeping form of Hiei on the fire escape. The man gave a small gasp as Hiei opened his eyes for they were shining red. 

"W-what the?" the man asked softly taking a step back.

"What is it?" Hiei asked growling out of annoyance that he had been disturbed. 

"What are you doing up there?" the police officer asked still backing away from Hiei for Hiei's eyes had started to glow brighter with every passing second.  Hiei stood up, his black cloak flowing around his legs and his lips curled into a growl. 

"Get out of here leave now." Hiei hissed his Jagan eye starting to glow through the headband.  Just then another figure appeared behind the officer.

"Well, well look who we have here…if it isn't Hiei, just the guy I was looking for." Came Yusuke's voice. 

Hiei gasped and backed into the wall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AHAHAHHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!! Oh I'm good ….or not…

Depends on you peoples to tell me if it's good or not ^_______________________^ ok REVIEW OR ILL SICK HIEI ON YOU '

(Hiei sits in a chair buffing his nail and looking clam) -_- then again I may not. 

But please review!!!!!!!!!!!!****


	2. The truth

Hiei growled and cursed the wall silently.   'Damn how the hell did he find me…?' Hiei thought to himself.

          "So Hiei…been dodging us pretty well now haven't you?" Yusuke asked smirking.

"Hn." Was Hiei's only reply before jumping onto the top of the building.

"I wouldn't do that now Hiei, wouldn't want Yukina to get hurt now do you? Ah yes I see I struck a nerve." Yusuke smiled as Hiei growled at him his fangs bearing. 

          "Don't you DARE touch her you Bastard!" Hiei snarled his eyes glowing yet again with anger and rage.

"Oh but I do Hiei… I DARE do anything that no other would do, so what's stopping me now?" Yusuke asked his eyes glinting.

          "Because you know I'll rip off that over sized head of yours" Hiei snapped standing up straight.

"I would like to see you try." Yusuke spat back. 

          In a blur Hiei disappeared from view. 

"Damn…I really didn't want to do this but I might have to use Yukina." Yusuke sighed and walked past the stunned police officer and over to Genkai's temple.

MEAN WHILE

Kurama sat at his desk, studying for the test he was about to take. 

'Gah I can't study…not now any ways….I'll do that tomorrow. Right now I have to track Hiei down…unless Yusuke caught him…better check.' Kurama thought and reached into a drawer and pulled out a small compacted mirror and flipped it open. 

          "Hello Yusuke? You there?" Kurama spoke into it.

Yusuke's face appeared on the top where the mirror would normally be.

          "Yeah, what's up Kurama?" He asked looking up at Kurama.

          "Nothing just wanted to know if you caught Hiei yet." Kurama answered.

          "No such luck… almost did though. I'm going over to Genkai's temple right now. I'll check in later." With that Yusuke hung up and left an unhappy Kurama to muse about where Hiei might be going.

Back to Hiei

Hiei ran down the street. He needed somewhere else to hide. Somewhere they might not find him.

His first thought was Kuwa-baka's house but no…that wouldn't do, it would be to easy to find him there, besides the fool would most like turn him in to Yusuke and the kitsune.  So, that left Botan's apartment. 

          Hiei ran down an ally way and into another street right across from where Botan lived. He Jumped across the street and landed lightly on the 3 floor where he could since the girls ki.  Hiei knocked once on the door. 

          "Who is it?" Botan's voice carried out to Hiei from the door.

Clearing his throat Hiei answered, "It's Hiei."

          The door opened and the blue haired girl with purple eyes stood at the door, a bathrobe hanging loosely around her pj's.  Her expression of complete surprise. 

          "Hiei…what're u doing here?" she asked.

          "I'll tell you later… can I come in?" Hiei asked impassionately. 

Botan nodded and let him in.

          "So why are you here?" Botan asked sitting on the couch. 

Hiei sat across from her and began to tell her.

~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author::: WOW that was long! ^_______^ Me happy I got it updated

And you peoples that read review please?

'cause I kind of have a low self esteem when it comes to my stories ^_^ so please, please review!!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU!

Hiei:: feh…I can believe you made me go to Botan

Author::: would u have rather gone to Kuwabara?

Hiei:: **mumbles to himself.**

Author:: thought so ^^ yay I win! 


	3. Botan's Lies

Botan stared at Hiei as he explained the whole thing.

          "So Kuenma has had you as a _sex toy, _and that's why he hasn't shoved you in Jail yet?" Botan asked her eyes wide and hardly believing this. 

          "That's right." Hiei growled his eyes flashing. Botan gulped and got up nervously, walking to the curtains and closing them shut. 

          "Will you keep me hidden?" Hiei asked.  Botan looked at him and bit her bottom lip, debating if she should keep him or turn him into Yusuke and Kurama.  Hiei stared at her tensely waiting for her to answer.

After a while she sighed and nodded, "Yea I'll help you Hiei." 

          Hiei's eyes showed relief and he got up, and very unlike himself hugged Botan.  Botan was a little shocked at first but hugged back anyways.  

          "Thank you Botan…" Hiei half whispered.   Botan nodded and Hiei let go. Botan could tell this meant a lot to him so she would have to stick to her word and keep him away from Yusuke and Kurama…but that was going to be very difficult. 

Mean While

Kurama sat at his desk chewing on the end of a pencil.  His eyes screwed up in concentration, and his red hair falling into his face as he leaned forward.  ***BRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG**** Kurama jumped at the noise of the phone ringing. Sighing he got up and walked over to the nightstand by his bed. 

          "Hello?" Kurama asked.

          "Kurama?" Botan's voice rang from the other side of the phone.

          "Yes, what's wrong Botan?" Kurama asked fiddling with the phone his eyes filled with concern. 

          "Kurama… I saw Hiei…he was running down my street and to Kuwa-kuns house." Botan lied but Kurama couldn't tell. 

          "You did?!" Kurama half yelled.

          "Yea he was acting weird too….like he was running away from something so I thought I would call you." Botan lied again praying to god that Kurama wouldn't notice she was lieing. Apparently Kurama did not for he had set the phone down and ran to the desk, pulling open the drawer, taking out the small compact mirror and flipping it open. 

          "YUSUKE!" Kurama yelled into the device. 

          "What?" Yusuke's sleepy face appeared on the screen looking at Kurama. 

          "Found Hiei, he's at Kuwabara's house." Kurama whispered so Botan couldn't hear on the phone.

          "Really?! Great be right over!" Yusuke said and hung up as Kurama walked back to the phone and picked it up. 

          "Sorry about that Botan-chan… Yusuke and I have been looking for Hiei 'cause we sensed something wrong with him." Kurama said in a happy tone. 

          "It's alright Kurama-kun I'll see you around then." And with that she hung up the phone. 

Kurama smiled and set down the phone grabbing his jacket.

Back to Botan and Hiei

          "You sure he bought it?" Hiei asked from the window he was looking out of.  

          "Pretty sure, we'll find out soon enough." Botan said plopping down on the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author::: WOOOHOO  YAY I got it updated Yet again!

This is great I'm doing good ^___^ 

4 reviews alright! Yea haaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

Hiei::: I don't see why you're so happy. 

Author ::: ' Cause I get to make u and Botan kiss so pucker up ^.^

Hiei:: O_O  you wouldn't dare…

Author:::: ooooh I would ^____^ 

Botan::: Awe c'mon Hiei it's not that bad 

Hiei::: you have no idea how bad it is… 

Author:: REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Yusuke finds out

Author:: OK OK I know its been a long time since I updated but please don't be mad at me! 

I added more so enjoy

`````````````````````````````````````````````````

          Hiei sat on the soft bed that Botan had made for him.  He sighed running his fingers through his now flat, wet hair.  

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.  But he didn't know what.  Hiei looked at the door where Botan's room was.  Should he dare come in?  No…it was stupid to.   He got up slowly and walked to the sliding glass door that led to the patio outside.  He slid it open and stepped out into the cool nights air. 

          "That's better…" He said his red eyes looking out into the city. 

           "Hiei? What are you doing out here?" Botan's voice came from behind him.  He spun around to face the blue haired woman. 

'More like the blue haired angel' Hiei thought. 

          "Nothing….why?" Hiei asked turning back to look out at the city.  Botan stepped next to him, and to her surprise he wasn't as short as he had been a year ago.  Hiei had grown to be about an inch taller than her. 

          "Just asking that's all." Botan said looking into Hiei's worried face.  She placed a hand on his, "Don't worry Hiei, I'm sure Yukina will be fine." Botan reassured him.  

          "Its not that…I…I'm worried about you Botan." Hiei turned his head to look her in the eyes. "You know you're putting your life on the line! You shouldn't be helping me!" Hiei half shouted making Botan jump. 

          "Hiei…I don't care I want to help you, most of the time that I have known you, you were the one to save me or help me out, now its my turn to help you." Botan said softly, gently taking Hiei's hand.  Hiei flinched as if Botan had just slapped him. Botan jerked her hand away,  "I'm sorry." She said.   Hiei shook his head. 

          "No, I'm sorry, its just…I've been feeling strange lately, ever since…." Hiei trailed off, a flash of pain showing in his eyes.

Botan reached out again and took his hand, and this time he didn't flinch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          The next morning Hiei woke up, rubbing his head he looked around.  He was back on the bed Botan had made for him.  

Hiei sniffed the air. Something smelt good.    

          "Good morning!" Botan said in her normal cheerful voice as she dished out some scrambled eggs onto Hiei's plate, and poured some sake into his cup.    

          "Morning," Hiei grumbled, taking a sip of his sake.  Just then the telephone rang and Hiei nearly dropped his cup. 

Botan got up from eating her own breakfast and walked over to the phone and picked it up. 

          "Hello?" Botan asked.

          "B-botan….Botan help me!" 

          "Yukina?" Botan asked her eyes wide.  Hiei's head snapped up from his plate of eggs and dropping his chopsticks with a small bang. 

          "Hello Botan, how is your morning?" Yusuke's voice came from the other end, having pulled the phone from Yukina's hands. 

          "What do you want Yusuke?" Botan asked leaning against the wall and looking at Hiei's alarmed face. 

          "Oh, nothing much, Kurama and myself had a talk with Kazuma yesterday and he said he saw Hiei with you.  Now isn't that strange? You saw Hiei with Kuwabara, and Kuwabara saw you with Hiei. Now Kuwabara is an idiot, and you're a sly cat, witch one is more likely to lie to you?" Yusuke's voice as low and dangerous. 

Author: OK so what did you think of the chapter ^_^ review plz!


	5. Where's Botan?

OK, ok yes I know I haven't written in like, forever. But I have a reason!

Dodges all tomatoes and apples thrown at her I've been grounded SORRY!

Botan hesitated, then answered, "A blabbering idiot Yusuke, duh! He hates being pulverized by you and he would do anything to save is sorry skin!"

"Hm, nice try Botan, but unfortunately Kurama and I thought the same thing, so we tortured him until he told us the truth." Yusuke grinned on the other line.

"Oh please Yusuke! You know I wouldn't take Hiei's side even if I liked him in any sort of way, you've always been my number one." Botan giggled, because she knew that had busted Yusuke's pride and gained her some points on the battle field.

"...fine Botan, I believe you." Yusuke said, but there was a hint of venom in his voice. Botan hung up the phone with high spirits and walked gaily over Hiei.

"Piece of cake!" Botan exclaimed as she took a bite of her eggs. Hiei still had an alarmed expression upon his face but said nothing.

"I'm going to go grocery shopping Hiei; I'll be back in half an hour!" Botan yelled as she picked up her keys and her jacked, and walked out the door.

"Uh huh," Hiei muttered staring at the TV, Tang Soo Do was on.

Hiei went into the kitchen after an hour and opened the fridge, remembering Botan would be back with groceries, he closed it. And waited another hour.

Hiei noticed, after 4 hours of waiting, that Botan hadn't shown up. He got a knot in the pit of his stomach. Getting up, he snatched his black cape and white scarf from the coat rack it was resting on and ran out the door, jumping down the two story apartments instead of taking the stairs. Unwrapping the white, silk cloth around his Jagan eye, he opened it as he ran making the evil eye search for his lost friend.

Hiei growled, his Jagan eye wasn't able to locate her after 5 minutes.

DAMN she must have been taken by a demon or even...or...or even wrose!

"DAMN IT Yusuke you bastard!" Hiei screamed as he ran down the street at high speed. Yusuke wouldn't get away with this. Hiei was going to make sure that he feels pain all the way down the last hair upon his big air filled head!

Short chapter yes I know, but I had to cut it short 'cause I typed this in class and all.

But at least I got something yes?  
Ok review and tell me how it went.

LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. For those of you who dont know

OK Guys for all of you that don't understand what's going on or why Hiei is being used it's because Koenma has an obsession with Hiei. So how it all happened was that Koenma asked Hiei to see him and then Koenma over powered Hiei and rapped him, and then from there on Hiei was used as a (cough) "toy" for Koenma's pleasure. So Hiei got tired and scared of it that he ran. And Koenma being the boss of all the people, he ordered Yusuke and Kurama to find Hiei. Sick and wrong yes I know but it just popped into my mind.

Hiei- Why did you have to use me?

Me- 'Cause your just to damn cute Hiei, and so irresistible.

Hiei- Hmph,

Audience- That's right Hiei! Your so cute! And dead sexy! (tackles Hiei and kisses him)

Hiei- (glares at author) I'm going to kill you


	7. How it all began

Hiei slammed into a person on the street he was running down. Stumbling, Hiei regained his footing and turned around angrily to confront the person he hand knocked down, but has Hiei turned, he found he no longer needed to run.

"Damn Hiei, someone would think you were in a rush or something." Yusuke grinned widely. Hiei's eyes widened in fright and anger, taking a couple steps back. He didn't expect to find Yusuke this fast, or in this manner at all. Hiei eyes darted quickly around for an escape if need be, his right hand gripping into a tight fist. Damn him, damn Yusuke to hell. Hiei's hatred had doubled for Yusuke within the past week or so ever since…

-Flash back-

Hiei walked over to the gang in his normal attitude, hands in his pockets, causal frown on his smooth face, red eyes focused and watchful. Standing next to Kurama and in front of Yusuke, Hiei saw the odd looks on their faces. Frowning deeper Hiei tilted his head and looked up at Kurama whose head was bent slightly so that his fangs shadowed his eyes.

"What's going on did the big idiot die finally?" Hiei asked in his cold-hearted tone, but really started to worry if it were true. Yusuke coughed and Kurama bent his head lower.

"N-no, that's not what's ganna happen Hiei…" Yusuke stuttered slightly, his tongue tripping over just about his every word. Hiei raised his eyebrow in question and stared contently at Kurama waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry Hiei, we, we have to do this." Kurama muttered looking at Hiei with his piercing green eyes. Hiei's brows netted together in frustration about what Kurama meant, but he would soon find out. Kurama, in a swift, elegant motion, and pulled out a rose and turned it into his famous rose-whip and had whipped it around Hiei, holding him tight. Hiei winced as the thorns cut into his skin, binding his arms to his body, along this his legs. Hiei wobbled and lost his balance. Luckily, Yusuke caught him before he hit the ground. Closing one eye in pain at the thorns cutting deeper into him, Hiei squinted at his partners.

"W-what, what are you doing to me?!" Hiei asked in anger and fear. Kurama and Yusuke stayed silent for a while before answering.

"We have to do this Hiei, we have to take you to Koenma. He has ordered us to retrieve you for him and bring him back to the temple." Kurama whispered pulling a small vile from his pocket. From the looks of it, it was certain pollen mixed with the juice of a plant to make a sleeping formula. Hiei clamped his mouth shut tightly so as to not let any fluid into his mouth. Kurama pulled the cork off and poured it, not over his mouth, but his wounds. Hiei winced as the liquid stung and went slightly numb. Blinking furiously, he struggled to remain awake, but to no avail.

"When is he going to wake up Kurama?" An impatient voice hissed near Hiei's head. Blinking the blur out of his eyes, Hiei looked up to see Koenma in his teenage form glaring at Kurama, his pacifier was out, amazing… It took a while for Hiei to realize what had just happened a few hours ago. His body ached from the wounds and the liquid but the cuts had already healed. Hiei looked shifted his head to see what was going on. To his left he saw Kurama without his shirt on and Koenma having him pinned against the wall, nibbling on his neck with yearn. Hiei's stomach sank as he saw that he was undressed of everything but his boxers. He sprang up right and jumped off the bed in which he had been sprawled out across. Standing with his back pressed against the wall Hiei stared accusingly at Kurama for taking him here. Kurama looked across the room and the half naked Hiei, his eyes half open and full of ecstasy. Hiei didn't like the way Kurama looked at him that way, it made his lower self a bid hard. Koenma, Hiei noticed, was the only one with the most clothes on, with his boxers and unbuttoned shirt.

Ok, a bigger chapter than the last I hope you enjoy and sorry about the cliff hanger but I have to go to Karate right now. tell me if you lie. LOVE YOU ALL GOOD REVIEWERS and I dont think i'm going to make Hiei have a child...just to weird for a guy to have a baby in my mind ok JA NE!


End file.
